30 ways to piss offannoy Draco Malfoy
by XxDarkWxX
Summary: Brandi's back for her seventh year and with a sibling thrown in with her antics it's be a shock if Draco lasts the year. Sequel to 30 ways to piss off Professor Snape


okay Im back! This story will center around Draco this time with some Dursely angering. There is also a bit more plot, or at least I'd like to think so but still it is mostly humor. So humor me and review at the en m'kay?

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

It was the start of her seventh year, the begining to the rest of her life, and Brandi was nothing if not incredibly...bored.

"Stop moping, it's not the bad" Kai, Brandi's beautifuly dark friend said.

"But Kaaaaai" Brandi whined "You don't iunderstand! I couldn't make one list over the summer! This year should be better than the last, not worse!"

"Personally, I think it's better if you could get through a year without threat of death."

"Why? Harry dosen't"

"Hey, leave me out of this." Harry said, looking over at them, no longer focusing on the Sorting taking place.

"Then stay out of our conversation, Merlin I wasn't even talking to you..." Brandi grumbled as the rest of the house applauded when Laurence, Anne was sorted into Hufflepuff.

"Miller, Angela."

"...Did she just say Miller?" Harry asked, quirking an eyebrow at Brandi.

"Huh? Oh yeah, shes my sister."

"You have a sister?" Kai asked. "How come I didn't know about this?"

"Well I don't exactly broadcast it." Brandi responded. "I mean really dose it matter?"

"SLYTHERIN."

"Brandi aren't you muggleborn?" Hermione spoke up.

"Yeah, why?"

"Because your sister's in Slytherin and now shes gonna die." Kai said mater-of-factly.

"Yeah with all you did last year to Snape, guys like Draco are going to be after her..' Harry said looking over at the small red-head in the house of snakes.

"Yeah, well what I'm a supposed to do about it? It's not like I can-" Brandi stopped abruptly, a smile slowly spreading across her face. Kai knew that look. It was a bad look.

"Brandi, don't. His father like owns the Ministry." Kai begged.

"Can't stop me now Kai!" Brandi said triumphantly. "I can't get all of Slytherin but I can certainly get him! 30 ways to piss of Draco will happen!" She said digging up some quill and parchment. Kai and the golden trio just rolled their eyes and started eating after Zimbawi, Leonard was sorted to Gryfinndor.

Later that night, Brandi was sitting up in her bed grinning at a list. This was gonna be a great last year.

**1. Sneak into his room and put pink hair dye in his shampoo**

**2. Have everyone comment on his new hair**

**3. Blow kisses at him when he walks by**

**4. Just after everyone has entered the Great Hall, kiss him but make it look like he was the one doing it. Then shout "You creep! My father will hear about this!"**

**5 Ask ho daddy "Lucy" is doing**

**6. Steal everything his parents send him, say the Nargles did it. Have Luna back you up.**

**7. Send everything you stole back to him and sign it "The NARGLES"**

**8. sit next to him in as many classes as you can, poke him repeatedly but deny it when asked why.**

**9. Send him embarrassing valentines day cards, that sing, in November**

**10. when he is about to pick something up, accio it.**

**11. Tell him happy birthday everyday but his birthday**

**12. Stink bomb the boys dormitiories, blame him**

**13. put Bertie Botts vomit flavored beans in his food**

**14. Tell him that whatever he's doing, muggles like doing it too.**

**15. Loudly ask him Boxers or Briefs**

**16. Listen in on his conversations and innterupt with bad puns**

**17. Remind him of when Hermione punched him in the face**

**18. ask why his families full of nazis**

**19. Tell him he has beautiful eyes**

**20. Sing Adeles "Fire to the Rain" ( Make sure to touch his face)**

**21. Buy him a barbie doll for christmas**

**22. Ask if he wants to play dollies with you**

**23. Write a Drapple fic and send it to everyone via owl post**

**24. hide his shoes and other random belongings**

**25. wonder if he's gay. Loudly.**

**26. Call him "pureblood" with lots of disgust**

**27. Follow him around singing "tomorrow"**

**28. Train a ferret to follow him around**

**29. Ask him if he thinks snape is sexy. I f he says no say "I do." and wink at snape seductively (gotta keep up eith last year right?)**

**30. Show him the list**


End file.
